


i think i've seen you before

by mort_subite



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exes, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, basically hongjoong and yukhei fuck on inkigayo, porn with unresolved feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mort_subite/pseuds/mort_subite
Summary: "You look like you've been crying," Seonghwa points out bluntly, "or having sex."Hongjoong laughs dryly."What if I tell you both."or Hongjoong hates dwelling on the past, but Yukhei always looks so pretty like this.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	i think i've seen you before

Yukhei's lips are attached to his neck not even three seconds after he shuts the door. Thankfully the wide abandoned hallway is dark and empty and no one should be walking around this part of the building anyway.

"No marks," Hongjoong whispers, trying to hold on to his last bit of sanity. It's not possible when perhaps the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on is devouring him with his eyes - and mouth apparently.

"You're no fun hyung," Yukhei purrs, clicking his tongue, mockingly almost mean.

Hongjoong's heart beats furiously, fueled by adrenaline, desire and the tiniest bit of hatred - for Yukhei but mostly for himself, for _once again_ allowing this to happen. _Ah, fuck it_ , he thinks, hands flying to the bottom of Yukhei's shirt and pulling with a desperation he doesn't recognize in himself. Yukhei's stomach is more toned than ever before, likely a requirement for the music video he had to film shirtless, but Hongjoong's not complaining, hands touching frantically the expanse of smooth skin. He gasps loudly when Yukhei's hands grab his ass tightly, it hurts, but it hurts _so good_. He rubs his crotch against Hongjoong's, hungry for friction and mind on auto-pilot. 

"Shhh," Yukhei whispers in his ear, leaving a couple of kisses behind his ear, "Hyung, you wouldn't want to get us caught? Or maybe you’re into tha-"

Hongjoong's hands make quick work of undoing Yukhei's trousers, dipping into his boxers and grabbing his dick firmly. Yukhei whimpers, knees buckling. Hongjoong almost sees red, blood rushing to his head, anger clouding his judgement.

"As if," he spits, tightening his grip. Yukhei looks up to him, eyes big and watery, clouded with lust, " _sweetheart._ "

He lets go, Yukhei falls to his knees, breathing heavily and a tear running down his cheek. Hongjoong always thought he was pretty when he cried. Unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, Hongjoong pulls out his cock, giving it a stroke as he looks at Yukhei's disheveled appearance, face wet with tears, lips swollen and red, a hazy look in his eyes. _God, he's so pretty_.

"Baby," Hongjoong whispers, watching Yukhei watch him, "open your mouth"

//

Hongjoong and Yukhei met just before both of them debuted, a product of Wooyoung's terrible tendency of befriending every single 99 liner in the industry. He's not quite sure how they got to each other's pants, but it was somewhere in between their debuts and promotions that desire clouded over their minds, caution out the window, little to no regard for the fact that they barely know each other, it didn't matter when their bodies seemed to be in tune. It worked out fine. Or so Hongjoong thought.

Feelings didn't seem to be included in the package until promotions in different time zones and countries and languages became barriers upon barriers that suddenly made Hongjoong acutely aware of how his heart felt tight when Yukhei started appearing alongside Yuqi. It all became too much, too soon, making him retreat into what he knows best - work. Cutting all contact, Hongjoong went back to the drawing board, focusing on work and kicking his feelings down his throat, avoiding it for as long as he could under the guise of leadership and professionalism.

That was, until now, when he was thrown in front of multiple cameras, standing next to the guy he used to hook up with and that he ghosted. Fuck.

"Hello, we have come back with a new mini album, please give it lots of love," Wooyoung announces cheerfully next to him. Hongjoong watches the camera pan to his right.

“Watch out for Wayv’s bad boy image,” Yukhei says smoothly, making everyone around him laugh lightly. Hongjoong’s neck feels sweaty.

"Wayv has come back with Bad Alive english version after releasing their latest album, Awaken The World, how are you feeling?" Jaehyun asks, a kind smile. Yukhei's laugh resonates next to him, Hongjoong feels a rush of heat in his cheeks and a chill down his spine.

"We just couldn’t get enough of performing for our fans so we decided to surprise them with a little extra, that’s also meant for our fans overseas," Kun answers, reading the teleprompter with ease. 

There’s a subtle brush to his shoulder and Hongjoong’s heart rate picks up. As much as he’s tempted to send Yukhei a glare, he’s standing in front of several cameras and there’s not a single scenario in which sending a dirty look to someone in the industry would benefit him. So he stays put.

"After a long time are back with Inception, please anticipate our performance," Hongjoong answers, hoping it doesn't convey the internal breakdown he's currently experiencing. Yukhei's shoulder bumps into him almost imperceptibly, _again_.

They leave the stage and Hongjoong can't wait to bury himself 3 feet under, maybe cry a little bit and cease to exist.But something, well, _someone_ holds him back. There’s a large hand holding his wrist. He’d recognize it anywhere. Yukhei’s eyes lock with his and his nod is enough of an answer. His wrist is dropped and Hongjoong feels his stomach sink. _Here we go again._

//

Yukhei takes him just as well as he did so many months ago, the pink lip balm the makeup artist applied so carefully spread all over Hongjoong’s dick. His teary eyes are looking up, an angelic gaze that contrasts with how filthy he looks sucking cock. Hongjoong groans, hands grabbing Yukhei’s hair, disrupting the impeccable hairspray work.

“That’s it baby,” he whispers, coaxing Yukhei, “How do you wanna do this?”

With one last sinful tongue swirl on Hongjoong’s cock head, Yukhei lets him go, lips angry red and puffy, a trail of saliva and precome dribbling down his chin. Hongjoong can’t help himself, wiping it with his thumb, pressing a little harder on his bottom lip.

“So messy,” he coos mockingly.

Standing up shakingly, Yukhei cages Hongjoong against the cold wall again, crashing their lips hungrily.

“I want you,” he says, breath labored and eyes dark. Hongjoong nods slowly, distracted by the beads of sweat rolling down Yukhei’s neck. “ _Hyung,_ ” it’s whispered quietly, he’d miss it if he wasn’t looking directly at his lips.

There’s a layer of hurt that hits Hongjoong unexpectedly. _No, no, no_. He turns around, facing the wall as a couple tears threaten to spill. Fishing a tiny bottle of lube out jacket, he passes it back to Yukhei, sticking out his back. He waits anxiously, heartbeat ringing in his ears. There’s a stray tear running down his cheek and he wills himself to stop. Yukhei’s hand rests gently on his hip. It’s warm and grounding, his thumb rubbing gently on Hongjoong’s back. There’s a light press of lips to the back of his neck.

"Can I?" Yukhei whispers in between kisses to his neck. Hongjoong nods silently.

A wet finger prods his rim, pressing slowly and carefully. Hongjoong breathes out shakingly, scrunching his eyes shut as Yukhei adds another finger, still gentle but with intent, curling slightly as he digs deeper.

"More," Hongjoong demands, tears filling up in his eyes again as the pleasurable burn builds up. Yukhei seems to hesitate.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt-"

" _Yes,_ " Hongjoong barks back, attempting to sound threatening but it comes out as a weak whine.

Nonetheless, Yukhei complies.

Moaning loudly, Hongjoong throws his head back, leaning on Yukhei's shoulder. Pushing his ass back, he rubs it against Yukhei's crotch, making him grunt.

"So impatient," he growls, adding another finger, almost punishing - if only it didn't feel so good.

Hongjoong turns around, clouded by lust and a mix of spite and regret, grabs Yukhei by his hair, pulling him into an aggressive kiss, clashing teeth and tongue with a hunger he hadn't felt in a long time. He knows it's mutual when Yukhei pushes them against the wall, bodies glued together, and grabs Hongjoong's thighs, spreading them open as he lifts him. They rub against each desperately and Hongjoong gives himself a moment to enjoy the present. Yukhei's hand pulls his trousers and underwear further down. Taking the hint, Hongjoong let's one of his hands go from their firm grip on Yukhei's hair to get his dick out.

With labored breaths echoing in the hallway, Yukhei pushes himself inside slowly, eyes focused on his face, paying attention to any minuscule change in Hongjoong's face. Feeling overwhelmed under such scrutiny, Hongjoong turns his face to the side, eyelids threatening to close.

“No,” Yukhei’s breathy voice interrupts his thoughts, “ _look at me,_ ” he says through gritted teeth.

" _I don't want to_ ," Hongjoong spits back, poison in his tone and refuses to move his head.

As if punishing, Yukhei buries himself deep inside Hongjoong. One of his hands comes to hold Hongjoong's face and turns it forcefully.

"I said look at me," he says again, this time desperately, " _hyung, please._ "

Eyes on eyes, breaths labored and bodies dripping sweat under the stage clothes and makeup. Hongjoong's eyes let more tears fall, forced to face what he's been running away from. Yukhei stares back at him with the same sincerity and genuineness he did when they first met. He's hurt.

"Why, why did you just disappear?" Yukhei asks, gasping as Hongjoong clenches around him.

With his vision fully blurred by tears, Hongjoong crashes their lips together again. _I'm sorry, I can't_. Yukhei's hips work faster, the rhythm gets sloppier and the tension builds up.

"'m close," Hongjoong groans, clenching more. Yukhei grunts back, burying his face on Hongjoong's neck as he comes.

Yukhei let’s him back on his feet, arms a little shaky and a hesitant look on his face. He opens his mouth but Hongjoong is faster than him.

“ _I can’t, I’m sorry._ ”

Yukhei nods curtly, looking at the floor as he readjusts his clothes and attempts to smoothen the wrinkles on his shirt. Hongjoong watches him stand there, so tall and so tiny at the same time.

“Go first,” he ends up saying, nodding his head towards the door.

Yukhei looks back at him, a hint of hope in his eyes but he simply nods and walks away. Hongjoong watches him go, feeling empty when the door closes and he’s left alone in the dark.

//

Seonghwa gives him a side eye when he enters the changing room, dropping his phone and earbuds when Hongjoong sits down next to him, sniffling.

"You look like you've been crying," he points out bluntly, "or having sex."

Hongjoong laughs dryly.

"What if I tell you both."

**Author's Note:**

> and i shall call them honghei  
> [maniac laughter]  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)


End file.
